


Jealousy

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Tim's jealous and Jay's nervous.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy

Jay sits on the park table enjoying the breeze and peaceful scenery around him. He looks towards the old rest stop that his boyfriend headed towards waiting anxiously to get back on the road. As much as he’s enjoying the break from the car he’d really be somewhere safe by nightfall. A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts. Thinking it’s Tim returning from the bathroom he whirls around and almost kisses the unknown figure on the lips before stopping himself. The man he almost kissed is certainly not his boyfriend with light blond hair and blue eyes. Jay does find him decently attractive but nowhere near as attractive as Tim. 

“Hey! I’m Ben.”

The man says sticking his hand out for Jay to shake. Jay takes it nervously hoping that this stranger isn’t mad he was almost kissed. 

“I’m Jay. Uhm hi?”

“Do you normally almost kiss hot strangers or am I just lucky?”

“Just lucky hopefully.”

Jay hears Tim’s voice and turns to see he’s back from the bathroom. Tim places a protective hand on Jay’s shoulder and stares the guy down in a challenging manner. 

“Tim! It was an accident- I swear I thought that guy was you.”

“I believe you Jaybird." 

Jay’s lucky Tim knows how impulsive he can get because he doesn’t seem irritated with Jay at all. The stranger doesn’t back down even with Tim’s staring and turns his attention back on Jay.

"Obviously you’re busy honey but why don’t you take my number and call me later. I can treat you to anything you like cutie.”

To strangers Tim would look calm and maybe even bored of this conversation, but to Jay who knows Tim better then anyone, he looks livid. 

“He doesn’t need your number. If he wants to be treated to anything he can ask me, his boyfriend.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the offer but I’m happy with Tim. And don’t call me pet names.”

Jay stands and gives Tim a quick but deep kiss before taking his hand.

“So if that’s it we should probably get going.”

Jay mutters avoiding the strangers eye contact. Tim’s holding his hand around his waist tightly and if looks could kill he would’ve stricken this Ben character down. 

“You heard Jay. We’re leaving so you should too.”

Ben who now looks irritated, storms off with a huff. Tim turns to Jay with a “You’re such a dork” expression and pulls him in for another kiss.

“Ready to get this show on the road?”

“I’ve been ready since he made his appearance.”

Tim smirks as the climb into the car and begin to their next destination. The entire time Tim lays a protective hand on Jay’s knee.


End file.
